


Bat Family Holiday Feast

by starsandbrokenhalos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Family Bonding, Family Dinners, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandbrokenhalos/pseuds/starsandbrokenhalos
Summary: Summary:It's the yearly Bat Family holiday dinner and it is the first time they have all attended in a while. Bruce Wayne decides to express his feelings and everyone else follows suit.Quote Preview:Bruce cleared his throat, commanding everyone’s attention before things began to get out of hand. “I would like to propose something that will be unpopular with a few of you due to how cheesy it is.” He stood. “This year has been filled with a bit of everything good, bad, and a mix of the two. I thought it would be a good idea if we each share the best part of our year with each other.”





	Bat Family Holiday Feast

All of the Bat Family, their significant others, children, and close friends were gathered around the long, dark mahogany dining table in Wayne Manor. Bruce was sitting at the head of the table, looking out at each of them. Anyone who caught glimpse of him, like Helena had, would have been able to see the love, pride and absolute awe that was in his eyes. It was the first time in years all of them had been together for the annual holiday feast. To top it off, there were a couple of most welcomed additions. Helena was emotional about it all and overly giddy. She loved when all the family was together, especially for the rare happy occasions such as this.

She sat to her father’s left, next to Damian, talking with Dick across the table. He was currently babbling on about how he had recently developed a fierce fondness for _This is Us_. Helena had been telling him to watch it since it came out, but it had taken Wally West of all people to convince him to do so. “I told you it’s fantastic!” she said once he finished up gushing. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you sooner,” Dick confessed.

“I am always right,” Helena said. She pretended to toss her hair behind her shoulder as she was still growing out her actual hair. 

Damian rolled his eyes. “Tt. You are correct more often than most people at this table but that does not equate to one hundred percent accuracy.” 

It was Helena’s turn to roll her eyes. “You’re one to talk Dami.” She smoothed out the folds in her sparkly red dress. He was grumbling something under his breath about how he was surrounded by inferior minds and problem solving. She patted his leg. “Kori have you watched?”

Kori was fixing her daughter’s braid. “Yes. It is a most beautiful tale but far too heart wrenching for my likes at times.” She tied a ribbon around the end of the braid. “All set my little Nightingale.”

“Thanks Mommy,” Mar’i said as she climbed off Kori’s lap. She skipped back to her seat next to Lian and whispered something into the other girl’s ear. Both of them covered their mouths and giggled before speaking in hushed tones. 

“We all know, might as well admit it,” Stephanie said to Tim, clearly referring to his not so secret boyfriend, Kon-el.

The third Robin was responding to a text message. “I really don’t know what you’re talking about Steph.” Since he was looking down it was hard to tell if he was blushing or not. 

Harper reached over and snatched the phone right out of his hands. “Damn, I thought it was going to be something sexy or overly cutesy.” She tossed the phone back to him. “Instead all I saw was something about how Kon is having computer issues.”

“You should invite him to our next brunch,” Cass chimed in.  
“Et tu Cassandra?” Tim asked causing her to smile. The gesture was deceptively innocent. “That’s a yes.”

Jason set down a glass of water. “Don’t be fooled Timmy, they just want another couple to pick on.” He turned to Roy and tucked a strand of ginger hair behind his significant other’s ear. There was a tenderness on Jason’s face that Helena had never seen before.

Tim shook his head. “As do you.”

The second Robin smirked as he reached for his water again. “I never claimed I didn’t.” 

Bruce cleared his throat, commanding everyone’s attention before things began to get out of hand. “I would like to propose something that will be unpopular with a few of you due to how cheesy it is.” He stood. “This year has been filled with a bit of everything good, bad, and a mix of the two. I thought it would be a good idea if we each share the best part of our year with each other.” There were a couple of groans. “For me, the highlight of my year has been seeing how much each of you have grown up and the fact that you are all here, sharing in this moment with each other.” He sat back down and turned to Helena.

“Alright, we’re doing this,” she said. Helena followed her father’s lead and stood. “It’s probably obvious but the best part of this year was finally being able to come out as a trans woman.” She twirled around before taking her seat once more. “Oh, and we convinced the school to start a GSA.”

Damian stood, shoulders back and chin high with his hands behind his back. “Recruiting new members of the Teen Titans has been the highlight for me.” He contemplated adding on but sat instead. Effectively, moving the attention to Stephanie.

“I’m going to have to go with rooftop chats with all of you and being a senior in high school,” Stephanie said. A bit of mischief gleamed in her eyes. “Oh, and patrol shenanigans when B isn’t around.” That earned snickers from all around the table and an arched eyebrow from the family patriarch. 

“Those are definitely up there,” Harper said before smiling at Cass, “But, getting together with this sweetheart takes the cake.” The two kissed briefly before dissolving into giggles and blushes.

“How could it not?” Cassandra asked her girlfriend. In that moment, as she met her girlfriend’s gaze, she more or less became the embodiment of the heart eyes emoji. 

Stephanie elbowed Tim. “I bet you and Kon are that cute.”

“I told you, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tim responded as a rosiness spread across his cheeks thus, betraying him. 

“I think we accidentally skipped over Timberly,” Jason said causing his replacement to glare at him a bit.

“The best part of this year has been being able to consider ourselves a family despite our differences and daily dysfunction,” Tim said as he received another text from Kon and turned even redder. He quickly locked his phone screen before Harper and Steph could see what the message said. 

Helena chuckled. “I’m telling Kon you didn’t include him in your best moments.” 

Tim glared at her. “Doesn’t mean he isn’t.”

“Is that an admission?” Harper asked.

“Sounded like one to me,” Steph said.

Cass shrugged. “Close enough.”

“I believe Duke is next,” Tim said, successfully shifting the attention from him.

Duke stood. “All things considered, it has been a tame year for me and I’m grateful for each of you for many reasons.” He was easily the happiest and most relaxed person above the age of ten at the table. “You’re all the best,” he added as he sat down.

“The worst part of this year was when my younger sister, Tiffany, was captured which made saving her and the relief I felt knowing she was safe the best part of this year. If something had happened to her…” Luke began but he got a tad to choked up to continue. He pinched the bridge of his nose and gestured to Jean-Paul in order to move the conversation along. 

Jean-Paul was rubbing Luke’s back to comfort him. “Volunteering and getting to know each of you better are my answers. We have known each other for a while now but seeing how we are all here today, I think that speaks volumes about how far we’ve all come. For that, I thank my benevolent father above.”

“I second that bit about this family,” Kate said with a smile, “I would also like to add dating Renee.” She was holding her partner’s hand under the table and looking lovingly at her before kissing her. 

“The feeling is mutual,” Renee said before returning the kiss. Both women were smiling as they shared one last kiss. “If it wasn’t clear, she is the best part of my year.”

Next was the youngest in the room, Mar’i Grayson. She was bouncing in her chair with a huge smile plastered across her chubby cheeks. “Lian, Sin, and I started a superhero team,” the four-year-old said, “And I’m now a ballerina like Aunt Cass!” She threw her arms up in the air in order to celebrate her achievements. 

Lian was equally overjoyed. “The superhero team is great buuuut,” she said before turning her head to look at her fathers, “My dads are getting married.”

All eyes were on Roy and Jason. Helena noted they didn’t look as panicked as they normally were when someone commented on their relationship, especially their future. “There is nothing to announce other than the three of us have talked about it,” Roy explained, his face matched his hair. “Which, knowing that I have a future with my best friend, my Jaybird, is the best part of my year.” 

“Getting to be with Roy and be a part of Lian’s life is more than I could have ever asked for,” Jason said, going off of what his future husband had revealed. It was sweet to see the two of them be vulnerable for once. Jason being a bit sappy was a welcomed change that Helena was almost tempted to tease him about. The only thing that stopped her from doing just that was knowing that it would cause him to revert back to deflecting his emotions with humor and sarcasm as per usual.

Kori clapped her hands a little bit. “This is music to my ears,” she told her two former teammates. Everyone else was visibly pleased with Lian’s reveal, the space princess was clearly the most thrilled besides the two young girls. 

“Shall we?” Dick asked his wife, squeezing her hand. Kori nodded in response. “Unlike the soon to be betrothed couple, Kori and I have an announcement to make.”

“We’re expecting another little one!” Kori enthused, she could barely contain her excitement.

Everyone congratulated them. Mar’i was running around screaming about how excited she was and hoping for a little sister. Lian was excited to have a new cousin and proceeded to interrogate her fathers as to why she wasn’t a big sister. A five-year-old with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot and trying to reason with two fully grown, muscular men who moonlight as vigilantes was quite the sight to behold. She even roped Mar’i into helping question Roy and Jason. It was moments like that where Helena knew the two girls were going to become even more powerful forces to be reckoned with as they grew up.

Bruce hugged both Dick and Kori, he was teary eyed. “Congratulations you two,” he said as Alfred handed him a handkerchief before proceeding to embrace the couple himself.

“This is positively splendid,” Alfred told them. He took another handkerchief out of his pocket and pressed it to his eyes. “I am happy for you.”

“We’re all happy for you! When are you due?” Stephanie asked.

Kori bit her lip and looked at the second Robin. “Jason’s birthday.”

Jason crossed his arms and gave a signature smirk. “I love the kiddo already.”

“I’m still going to be your favorite,” Lian stated.

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way sweetheart,” Jason told his daughter. 

The doorbell rang, and Alfred made his way out of the room as chatter continued. He returned with Barbara Gordon, who wheeled herself towards the other head of the table. “I’m sorry I’m late, I was finishing up a mission,” she explained. She greeted everyone cheerfully as she made her way to her spot, Mar’i intercepted her and blurted out the good news. Barbara smiled widely and congratulated the happy couple. 

Once the original Batgirl was situated in her spot, Alfred began to serve the food. “Miss Gordon, we were sharing our best moments of the year. Would you care to do the same?” the butler asked as he sat down a small platter of latkes.

“I would love to, thank you,” she answered. Barbara thought for a moment. “I’m going to have to go with finishing my doctorate and gaining experience in forensic psychology. Although, I have to admit, I’m still tempted to get that master’s degree in library science for the heck of it.” Renee passed her the bread basket and butter. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” the police detective said warmly.

Roy elbowed his significant other. “Barbara, if you do get that degree you can help Jason organize the library he’s going to need for all the books he keeps buying.”

“I have a system,” Jason mumbled. 

“And five copies of _Pride and Prejudice_ ,” Roy pointed out.

Jason shook his head. “Three of them are in different languages and one copy is kept here for when I am injured.” The way he explained it made it sound like it was an everyday occurrence for someone to have so many copies of a singular book title. Heavens only knew how many editions of other works he owned. Maybe hoarded was a more appropriate word. “Stabby Bird, pass the ziti please.”

Helena handed the dish to Dick across the table who passed it down. “Alfie, you never said what the best part of your year has been.” A rare bit of Gotham sunlight slowly creeped in through the windows. It wasn’t bright because of the grey clouds that seemed to be permanently in the sky above the city but, it was enough that it added a bit more cheer to the room. 

“I must say, every moment, regardless of whether it was bad, good, or a mix of the two, that I have spent with each of you this year, will be forever etched into my heart,” Alfred responded as he sat the last of the food on the table. 

“No exceptions?” Stephanie asked.

“None Miss Brown,” Alfred answered as he took the last available seat next to Helena. 

“Aww,” Cass cooed. 

Kate stood. “On that note, I would like to purpose a toast to family and love.” She raised her glass.

Everyone else followed suit and gladly partook in the toast. There were more kisses shared between couples, hugs from all, and cheering from the kids in the moments to follow. The rest of the meal maintained the same sense of love. For the first time that year, there were no threats of injury or death, knives thrown, fist or food fights, or tears shed at a meal. Of course, there was plenty of teasing and maybe a bit of vague blackmailing, but some things could not be avoided. After all, they would not be The Bats, let alone a family of any sort, if everything was all smooth sailing. 

Truthfully, Helena was not sure anyone gathered around the table would know what to do if everything were rainbows and unicorns even for a minute. With a family this large, there was always _something_ which tended to be tiresome more often than not. However, on the flip side, since there was a lot of them and each person knew at least a dozen other people, it did not take much to find someone to lean on when things were tough. After all, one of the things that made all of them family was their ability to depend on each other through thick and thin. At the end of the day, Helena, and from what she knew everyone else, would not have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!! <3


End file.
